


show me how to be loved by you

by honeymoneycat



Series: cat stories [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymoneycat/pseuds/honeymoneycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Szalenie cię błagam – wyszeptał Louis opierając swoje czoło o te Harry’ego. – Pokaż mi jak to jest być kochanym przez ciebie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me how to be loved by you

Louis nie miał żadnego pojęcia jak do tego doszło ani dlaczego na to pozwolił. Leżał na łóżku z szybko unoszącą się klatką piersiową, a zza drzwi dobiegały do niego odgłosy z imprezy. Jego wróg – lub kochanek, Louis nie był do końca pewny – wyrzucał aktualnie zużytą prezerwatywę do kosza na śmieci. Szczerze to Tomlinson przeklinał w myślach ich wspólnego przyjaciela, Zayna. Gdyby nie on, to prawdopodobnie nigdy nie byłby w takiej sytuacji.

## ×××

Louis naprawdę lubiłby swoje liceum, gdyby nie jego były przyjaciel, Harry Styles, uprzykrzający jego humor na każdym kroku. Tomlinson naprawdę próbował nie brać do siebie złośliwych uwag chłopaka na temat jego wyglądu czy też zachowania. W końcu trenował ciężko w drużynie piłkarskiej, a od czasu do czasu występował w krótkich sztukach organizowanych przez jego szkołę. Miał grupkę swoich przyjaciół – chociaż niektórzy przyjaźnili się też z Stylesem – i był całkiem lubiany.

\- Lewis! – usłyszał donośny głos Harry’ego, na co obrócił się na pięcie i zmierzył bruneta nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

\- Louis, nie Lewis! – warknął, zaciskając pięści.

\- Nie ważne – Styles machnął dłonią jakby w ogóle go to nie obchodziło, przez co w Louisie się zagotowało. – Daj spokój, Lewis, zaraz ci żyłka pęknie.

\- Odpierdol się, Styles – wymamrotał, kierując się w stronę swojej szafki.

\- Na twoim miejscu umyłbym włosy! – brunet wykrzyknął za nim, na co cały korytarz wybuchł śmiechem. – Przyklapły trochę!

Louis otworzył gwałtownie szafkę, ignorując chłopaka. Otarł delikatnie oczy, kiedy zauważył, że ten odszedł i nie mógł go zobaczyć. Oparł się o drzwiczki, cicho podciągając pod nosem. Po chwili poczuł ciepłą rękę na ramieniu.

\- Nie martw się, Lou – wyszeptał jego przyjaciel, Zayn, na co ten się uśmiechnął. – Dzisiaj domówka u mnie, odprężysz się i znajdziesz jakiegoś chłopaka, który cię wypieprzy.

\- Nie chcę innego – wymamrotał cicho. – Ja już powoli nie mogę, Zi.

\- Dasz radę, jeszcze tylko rok. Harry to dupek, nie warty twojej uwagi.

\- Przyjaźnisz się z nim – syknął w odpowiedzi.

Zayn nie odpowiedział, ale Louis nie czuł się zawiedziony. Zawsze, kiedy próbował rozmawiać z nim na ten temat, mulat milknął aż do momentu pojawienia się jego chłopaka, Liama. Odepchnął jego dłoń i spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszedł mu mały grymas.

## ×××

Louis przeskakiwał szybko stopnie, kierując się do najbliższego pokoju w domu Zayna. Wpadł do jednego i trzęsącymi się rękami próbował zamknąć drzwi. Ku jego niezadowoleniu, nie zdołał tego zrobić, gdyż od razu musiał odsunąć się, by nie dostać. Do pokoju wszedł jego ciężko oddychający były przyjaciel.

\- Czego, kurwa, chcesz, Styles? – warknął Louis odsuwając się.

\- Porozmawiać – odparł zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Na spokojnie.

\- Teraz porozmawiać? – prychnął. – Pieprz się i zostaw mnie w spokoju!

Louis rzucił się na niego, próbując mu odebrać klucz. Obaj przewalili się na podłogę, przez co szatyn leżał na większym. Tomlinson wyciągnął rękę, by wziąć przedmiot, który wypadł z ręki bruneta, na co ten przytrzymał go, chwytając go w biodrach. Louis poruszył się gwałtownie, co wywołało cichy jęk z ust Harry’ego. Spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, po czym znowu poruszył biodrami. Styles zacisnął palce na jego biodrach, przygryzając wargę.

\- Cholera – wymamrotał brunet. – Jesteś taki podniecający…

\- Co? – zdziwił się Louis.

Wydał z siebie cichy okrzyk, kiedy Harry okręcił ich na ziemi, tak, że jego plecy dotykały podłogi. Po chwili poczuł miękkie wargi na jego szyi, na co cicho jęknął. Zamruczał, kiedy usta przenosiły się przez jego szczękę do kącika jego ust.

\- Mogę? – usłyszał szept, na co pokiwał głową.

Ciepło rozeszło się po jego ciele, kiedy brunet musnął delikatnie jego usta, jakby się bał. Chwilę pocierał je o swoje, by potem przygryźć dolną wargę mniejszego. Ten lekko je uchylił, by Harry mógł pogłębić pocałunek. Przymknął oczy na to uczucie i lekko się uśmiechnął. Poczuł, jak ten go podnosi za tyłek, więc oplótł swoje ramiona wokół szyi Stylesa, a nogi – wokół jego bioder. Louis oderwał się od niego zaraz przed łóżkiem i wtulił twarz w jego szyję, wdychając delikatne perfumy należące do chłopaka. Po dłuższej chwili, pozwolił popchnąć się na kołdrę. Brunet od razu pochylił się nad nim.

\- Ja pierdolę – wymamrotał Harry. – Jesteś tutaj.

Louis nie zwrócił uwagi na jego słowa, przyciągając go do siebie gwałtownie i napierając na jego usta. Oderwali się od siebie by móc ściągnąć swoje koszulki. Harry przyssał się do jego szyi, co wywołało ciche syknięcie. Odsunął się z mlaśnięciem i przyjrzał się stworzonej malince.

\- Twoje ciało – wychrypiał cicho,  na co Louis niemal zajęczał. – Błagam, mów moje imię, Louis.

\- Harry – Louis przymknął oczy, odchylając swoją głowę do tyłu.

Styles uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a następnie z czułością pocałował chłopaka pod sobą. Sięgnął ręką i potarł jego krocze, przez co usłyszał głośny jęk. Starannie obcałowywał ciało szatyna, robiąc gdzieniegdzie czerwone znaki. Jedną ręką zrzucił jego spodnie, a drugą starał się czegoś wyszukać w szafki. Po chwili wyciągnął czerwoną buteleczkę lubrykantu, na której widok Louisowi zrobiło się gorąco.

\- Cholerny Liam – zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Kto by pomyślał, że lubią zapachowe lubrykanty.

\- Och, przymknij się, Harry! – warknął Louis pod nosem, wyrywając mu ją i odrzucając na łóżko tuż obok siebie.

\- Heej – wymamrotał brunet, wydymając wargę, na co Tomlinson się roześmiał. – Nie śmiej się!

Przez jego słowa, chłopak zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej. Harry zmarszczył brwi, a następnie otarł się o jego penisa, co skutecznie go uciszyło. Chwilę pocierał kolanem o krocze szatyna, wsłuchując się w jego pomrukiwania. Delikatnie obcałowywał jego szyję, a następnie wyjął paczuszkę z prezerwatywą i położył ją obok lubrykantu. Od razu ściągnął swoje spodnie razem z bokserkami. Zajęczał na uczucie zimnego powietrza uderzającego w jego kutasa. Pozbawił Louisa majtek, obrócił go na brzuch i przyjrzał się jego tyłkowi. Powoli rozszerzył pośladki kciukami, cały czas pocierając jego biodra. Wystawił język i szturchnął nim zaczerwienione wejście szatyna, na co ten jęknął. Chwycił go mocniej, zaczynając lizać obręcz mięśni, przez co Louis się szarpał i posapywał, przeklinając.

\- Jezu, cudowny – zamruczał Harry, przejeżdżając nosem po jednym z pośladków.

\- Hazz – wymamrotał Louis. – Zrób coś…

\- Co takiego? – przekomarzał się z nim.

\- Przestań się bawić i…

\- I?

\- Pieprz mnie, w końcu – warknął.

\- Z przyjemnością.

Louis przewrócił oczami na te słowa. Harry wyciągnął rękę i chwycił lubrykant. Otworzył buteleczkę z głośnym pyknięciem, a następnie wylał sobie trochę żelu na palce, pocierając go między nimi. Drugą ręką przewrócił Louisa na plecy, od razu całując go. Podciągnął jego nogi i uniósł tyłek, by mieć lepszy dostęp do dziurki. Potarł wejście zimnym palcem, powodując dreszcze na całym ciele szatyna. Po chwili delikatnie naparł na nie, wciskając go do środka. Pośpiesznie scałował łzy, które nagromadziły się w oczach Louisa, cały czas posuwając się do przodu. Chwilę poruszał nim, zanim dodał drugi i zaczął je krzyżować w jego wnętrzu. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, słuchając jak ten pojękuje jego imię.

\- Hazz – usłyszał po dłuższej chwili. – Jestem gotowy.

Harry kiwnął głową, wyciągając palce. Chwycił paczuszkę prezerwatywy, szybko ją rozerwał i nałożył na siebie. Nim zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, Louis wziął lubrykant i wysmarował dużą warstwą jego penisa – Harry zajęczał na uczucie drobnych dłoni pracujących na nim. Odsunął się, by lepiej ustawić się przy dziurce. Powoli wsuwał się, cały czas odciągając uwagę Louisa pocałunkami.

\- Chryste, jesteś wielki – wymamrotał Louis, kiedy Harry przystanął, by dać mu się przyzwyczaić do swojej wielkości.

\- A ty ciasny – odparł, znowu go całując. – Mógłbym całować ciebie cały czas.

Louis westchnął na te słowa, odwracając wzrok. Po jego ciele rozlewało się przyjemne ciepło, a kilka miejsc wręcz piekło odkąd pojawiły się na nich małe, czerwone znaki. Drżał od delikatnych pocałunków Harry’ego na szczęce, od silnych, dużych rąk trzymających go za biodra czy też od loków łaskoczących go na szyi.

\- Ruszaj – wyszeptał, chwytając się pościeli.

Głośno jęknął, kiedy Harry poruszył się. Wprowadzał powolne, płytkie ruchy, cały czas całując jego twarz. Louis skłamałby,  jakby powiedział, że wcale mu się to nie podobało. Ścisnął pięść mocniej, posapując.

\- Harry – wysapał. – Szybciej.

\- Poproś – wychrypiał cicho.

\- Harry – jęknął. – Proszę. Proszę, proszę, proszę!

Chłopak przyśpieszył gwałtownie. Louis wydał z siebie wysoki dźwięk, kiedy ten odnalazł jego prostatę. Harry zaczął wbijać się pod jednym kątem, cały czas szturchając przyjemny punkt. Louis czuł, że jest blisko, więc rozluźnił dłoń i przeniósł ją na swojego penisa. Harry, cały czas trzymając go jedną ręką za biodro, drugą strzepnął palce szatyna.

\- Harry – wymamrotał. – Błagam, daj mi dojść.

\- Dojdziesz.

Louis zajęczał, znowu próbując się dotknąć, ale Harry szybko chwycił jego dłoń i splótł ich palce, przenosząc je wyżej. Mocno go całował, przyśpieszając jeszcze bardziej. Ciepły oddech drażnił twarz Louisa, ale szczerze mu to nie przeszkadzało. Wkrótce doszedł nietknięty, zaciskając się mocno na penisie Harry’ego. Spowodowało to, że ten wytrysnął mocno do prezerwatywy. Po chwili wyszedł z niego. Louis jęknął cicho na uczucie pustki oraz braku dotyku bruneta. Opadł na poduszkę, nie przejmując się spermą na jego klatce piersiowej. Zupełnie nie wiedział co zrobić w tej sytuacji. Zmrużył oczy wpatrując się w sufit i próbował poukładać sobie w głowie całe zdarzenie.

\- Doszedłeś do siebie? – usłyszał znienawidzony głos chłopaka, który wyrwał go z zamyślenia. – Lewis, mówię do ciebie.

\- Pieprz się, Styles – wymamrotał szatyn, na co tamten się głośno zaśmiał.

\- Prawda jest taka – wymruczał, pochylając się nad mniejszym. – Że wolałbym ciebie. Znowu. W tej chwili.

Louis nie mógł poradzić, że jego ciało zareagowało gwałtownie na te słowa. Szybko zakrył się kołdrą, a twarz ukrył w poduszce, mamrotając przekleństwa pod nosem. Niemal czuł pieczenie na swoich policzkach i mrowienie w brzuchu. Zadrżał, kiedy poczuł długie, szczupłe palce na jego nieprzykrytych łydkach. Powoli sunęły w górę jego ciała, przez co próbował je odepchnąć, ale po chwili drugi chłopak przytrzymał mu nogi drugą ręką.

\- Zabieraj te ręce, Harold – wysyczał Louis, podnosząc się na łokciach i wpatrując się morderczym wzrokiem w bruneta. – Przysięgam, odgryzę ci…

\- Skarbie – przerwał mu, przybliżając się i przenosząc swoje ręce, tak by pomiędzy nimi była głowa Louisa. – Wiesz przecież jak mam na imię, jęczałeś je przed chwilą – uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

Louisa przeszły dreszcze kiedy poczuł ciepły oddech drugiego. Opadł na plecy, oddalając się na tyle na ile mógł. Obrócił twarz, starając się nie patrzeć w oczy Harry’ego. Już i tak jego ciało podnieciło się do tego stopnia, że jęknąłby, gdyby poczuł miękkie usta tego irytującego i egoistycznego dupka.

\- Louis – usłyszał cichy szept, przez co zaskoczony spojrzał na chłopaka nad sobą. Harry pochylił się tak, że ich wargi niemal się złączyły, kiedy ten obrócił głowę. – Louis – szatyn nie mógł odpowiedzieć przez gulę w gardle. – Louis. Nie płacz, kochanie – nie zauważył nawet jak po jego policzkach poleciały łzy. – Przepraszam, kurwa. Przepraszam.

\- To nic nie da – wymamrotał Louis, przymykając oczy. – Tysiąc przepraszam nie zmaże żadnego wyzwiska, które rzuciłeś w moją stronę. Twoja skrucha nie zmieni tego, że z każdym dniem czułem się coraz gorzej, bo… - jego głos załamał się. – Kochałem cię, Harry. Kurewsko cię kochałem, a ty… Zacząłeś się na mnie wyżywać.

\- Louis – jego ton był niemal błagalny, czego szatyn nie mógł znieść. – Kurwa. Kurwa, przepraszam. Kurwa, jebany Stan, dlaczego ja się na to godziłem, kurwa.

\- Chwila, co? – chłopak wymamrotał, przecierając oczy. – Co ma Stan do tego?

Harry westchnął, wycofując się i siadając tuż przy nogach szatyna. Ten zaś podciągnął się i usiadł lekko obolały. Skierował pytający wzrok na chłopaka tuż obok. Cisza ciągnęła się nieubłagalnie, aż Styles złapał dłoń mniejszego i przysunął się bliżej do niego.

\- Prawda jest taka, że… - zaczął cicho. – Stan chciał cię w sobie rozkochać, a potem wystawić na oczach całej szkoły. Wiesz, dowiedziałem się tego na tej domówce u Nialla. Zabroniłem mu to zrobić, bo… Wiesz, zakochany w tobie przyjaciel nie mógłby się na to zgodzić, co? Wyznałem mu to zupełnie niechcący, na co on wpadł, bym sprawił, żebyś mnie nienawidził. Zgodziłem się, bo bałem się, że… Ci powie, a ja po prostu nie byłem gotowy. A potem, kiedy Stan rok temu skończył szkołę… Było za późno, tak sądzę? Znienawidziłeś mnie – Harry pochylił głowę, mrugając szybko powiekami, by odgonić napływające łzy.

\- Harry – Louis podciągnął nosem. – O mój boże, Harry.

\- Przepraszam, Louis. Przepraszam, kocham cię tak mocno, że już nie mogę udawać. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać teraz, ale jesteś zbyt seksowny. Przepra…

Louis przyciągnął go do siebie, napierając na niego spierzchniętymi wargami. Harry wytrzeszczył zaskoczony oczy, przez co widział niebieski odcień tęczówek chłopaka. Po chwili oderwali się od siebie, oddychając ciężko.

\- Szalenie cię błagam – wyszeptał Louis opierając swoje czoło o te Harry’ego. – Pokaż mi jak to jest być kochanym przez ciebie.

Harry pokiwał energicznie głową, nie mogąc się odezwać przez gulę w gardle. Przycisnął swoje usta do niego i popchnął na łóżko, pochylając się nad nim. Następnie skierował się wzdłuż jego szyi, obdarowując ją mokrymi pocałunkami. Louis jęknął, kiedy Harry ugryzł delikatnie jego ukryty słaby punkt.

## ×××

Louis niepewnie wszedł do kawiarni, w której umówił się z Harrym. Rozejrzał się dokładnie, oceniając pomieszczenie. W środku pachniało mocno kawą i karmelem. Białe stoliki z kolorowymi, plastikowymi krzesłami oddzielone były prawie przeźroczystymi parawanami. Zauważył w rogu kasę, razem z gablotami pełnymi przekąsek typu drożdżówki. Zza kasą stał jakiś chłopak, ale Louis z daleka nie mógł rozpoznać czy go zna. Usiadł w ustalonym miejscu i zagapił się na serwetki, stukając palcem w stolik i czekając na Harry’ego.

\- Przepraszam, - usłyszał znajomy głos, więc podniósł głowę i zobaczył chłopaka w stroju roboczym. – O, Louis.

\- Stan – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, w duchu opanowując gniew, kiedy go zobaczył. – Nie myślałem, że jeszcze się spotkamy.

\- A widzisz – zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Więc… Ostatnia klasa liceum?

\- Tak – potwierdził. – Jak widzę, pracujesz tutaj.

\- Kelner – wzruszył ramionami. – Zamawiasz coś?

\- Czekam na kogoś – odparł szorstko.

\- Może poczekać z tobą? Jak widzisz…

\- Lepiej zajmij się robotą, Stan – odezwał się głos zza nim.

Louis uśmiechnął się, zauważając Harry’ego z zmarszczonymi brwiami. Ten rozluźnił się na widok twarzy szatyna, kiwając głową w jego stronę. Stan, wyraźnie zszokowany, obrócił się w stronę Stylesa.

\- Harry – powiedział zmieszany, cały czas patrząc to na Harry’ego to na Louisa. – Co za niespodzianka. Nie spodziewałem się was razem.

\- A widzisz – parsknął Louis. – A teraz sorry, Stan, ale jestem zajęty. I naprawdę niezadowolony z twojej obecności.

Stan wycofał się, lekko przerażony. Szybko oddalił się w stronę baru, spoglądając zza siebie, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. Harry usiadł naprzeciwko Louisa z zadowoleniem na twarzy.

\- Oops – wymamrotał brunet.

\- Hi – zaśmiał się Louis.

Tomlinson pochylił się nad jego twarzą  i ucałował zaczerwieniony policzek, powodując jeszcze szerszy uśmiech Stylesa.

Właściwie wcale nie był zły na Zayna.


End file.
